


Love on Set

by xia456



Category: The Iron Elves - Chris Evans
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Chris Evans/Male Reader - Freeform, Dom Chris Evans, M/M, Top Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xia456/pseuds/xia456
Summary: You had been working with Chris on marvel movies for over 8 years, after he invites you over during a short break, you decide its time to be more than just "friends".
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You had originally met Chris Evans in 2011 on the set of Captain America: The First Avenger, you two shared a close bond as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, on and off screen. Here you are 8 years later working on another Captain America where you both star. Over the span of those years you developed a large affection for Chris, you were close friends but you wanted more.

It was a cool morning on the set of Captain America, you had the next 3 days off and were sitting in your trailer contemplating what to do over the short break.

It was a few minutes after you finished breakfast that your phone had beeped, you rolled over to see a text from Chris Evans “Hey, wanna have dinner tonight? Meet me at my place at 6” 

“Sure!, be there soon”, you reply, you toss the phone and get some more rest.

You wake up and check the time 5:30 you decide to wear something more presentable, you walk over to your closet and throw on a pair of washed jeans, a blank white tee and a comfortable black jacket. You step outside the trailer to see Mackie and Seb laughing about something in their chairs, you wave and they do the same.

You show up at Chris’s trailer, your hand hovers over the door before finally knocking twice. You hear footsteps approaching as the door opens revealing Chris Evans soaked from the shower with only a towel on. “Sorry I just got out of the shower, come in” your friend states. You stare at his huge biceps and perfectly cut torso before examining his 6-pack of abs. “S..ure” you barely manage to get out, you look away to hide your blush.

A couple minutes pass as you sit down on his couch and Chris comes out of the bedroom, dressed. “Hey Y/N, how are you!” he says whilst giving you a hug. The smell of his lovely cologne fills your nostrils, “Good Chris, how are things with you?”. “The usual, thankful for these couple days though, anyway what would you like for dinner, I have some pizza ready to make if you're down?” 

1 hour passes and the two of you are lying on his couch, both full from dinner. “Hey um…. Do you maybe wanna watch a movie” he says unsurely. You couldn't be happier, “of course!” you state eagerly. Chris grabs the remote “ Little mermaid?” he asks grinning from ear to ear” “Sure” you respond. 

Throughout the movie you two laugh and sing together, enjoying yourself. There's about 20 minutes left in the movie when you feel Chris moving closer and closer to you, you try to hide it but a blush slowly covers your face. Before you can react Evans moves his head onto your shoulder and closes his eyes. You decide to throw the blanket over both of you and get some sleep. Dreaming about Chris.


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive another text from Chris, as well as some advice of Downey, is it time to confess?

You wake up alone, you get excited thinking about how close you were to Chris last night. You look for your shirt but can't find it anywhere, instead you see a bright yellow post-it with the note “going out for a run! Catch you later - Cevans”. You laugh to yourself as you throw on your pair of jeans, still missing your shirt. You decide to go into his closet, instead of finding your shirt you see Chris’s wardrobe as well as a white bottle of lube, the excitement you get from imagining what Chris has done with that rushes straight down your pants. You shake it off and throw on a shirt Chris uses a lot, his scent still fresh.

As you step out of the trailer you decide to go workout, “nothing else to do” you think to yourself”. As you enter the gym you see Downey exiting, he walks up to you and says “Come over for lunch in a couple hours, need to talk to you”. You nod and think about what could earn such a lavish invitation from Robert. After your workout you go back to your trailer and take a shower.

You make your way over to downeys village of trailers. “So what did you want to talk about” you ask the older man, “you and Evans” he states promptly, you practically spit water out of your mouth, “what..uhn...about..us” you choke the rest of the water down. “Listen, i've seen the way you look and flirt with him, it's obvious you want him” Robert smirks whilst taking a bite from his spaghetti. “I-.... am straight I don't know what you're saying downey” “i know you are, but that doesn't mean you don't have feelings for Evans… nice shirt by the way” he winks.

You sigh, “I'm just… scared to tell him, if he rejects me I don't-” “if he let whatever happened last night happen, i'm sure he wants you back. '' Robert cuts you off. '' We all know how comfortable he is with you, tell him before it's too late” he adds.

A couple hours had passed since lunch and RDJ’s words had been on repeat, just as you get up from a short nap you receive another text from Evans “Round 2 tonight? I ordered chinese and you can pick the movie this time!” You couldn't be happier to receive the text you, compose a message, “cant wait!”

You throw on a similar outfit and decide to head over, leaving Chris’s shirt behind. You knock on the door and greet Chris. Throughout all of dinner your heart was racing thinking on whether or not you should confess. “You alright?” Evans asks, “yea i'm…..just tired I guess” Chris reaches out and puts a hand on your shoulder, “we don't have to watch a movie, you sure everything's good?”

“Yes of course!” you say a little too eagerly. The two men make their way to the living room and plop down on the couch. It's about halfway through Aladdin that Chris repeats his movement from last night. Your heart races as you place your hand on Chris’s head, stroking his hair, he looks up and meets your eyes, those ocean blue spheres moved closer and before you knew it Chris had crashed his lips onto yours, you're a mess, you kiss back more passionately before moving away. Chris returns his head onto your lap and your hand does the same. “If that's all I needed to do for you to stroke my hair, I would've done so earlier!” the 33 year old chuckles. “ Is my hair long?” he asks, “ I prefer it this way” you state whilst continuing to stroke the thin locks. Before you know it you fall asleep, the taste of Evans lips clinging onto your mouth.

You wake up to see that Chris had moved you two from the dark green sofa to his queen sized bed. You turn, wishing to see the older man but your gaze is only met by scrunched up sheets and soft pillows. As you get up you remember the events of last night. You bring a finger to your lips. 

As you exit the apartment you see no sign of Chris, not even a note. You return to your trailer and take a quick shower. “I need him” you think to yourself.

Some time passes as you're scrolling on your phone, you see that Chris tweeted a photo of himself, you open the image and see a photo of Chris flexing his arms after a workout, this lights a fire inside of you. Without thinking you rip off your clothes and begin stroking your erect member, you grab the shirt you borrowed from chris and shove it under your nose, breathing in the scent of the photographed man, as you increase the pace of your stroke you think off all the things you want chris to do to you, you place a hand on your rock hard nipples and pinch the pink skin, before you know it your drenching the image of Evans with thick ropes of white cum, you roll over, out of breath. As you clean your phone you think about how you need to confess to Evans.


	3. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the crew finishes filming, Chris invite you to Boston for a short vacation. What could possibly happen?

About a month had passed since that kiss in Chris’s trailer, it was the last day on set before a longer 1 week break. The crew had just finished filming when you see Chris walking away from set. You catch up to the man and decide to ask “ Hey Chris what you doin for the break?” The older man turns around with a light smile “ just going back to Boston, my familys away so it's just me and Dodger, you should join me, it would be nice.” your eyes light up in excitement from the offer. “sure , i'll go get my stuff”.

A few hours had passed and you and Chris passed through the airport, there were large groups of fans and reporters all taking photos of the two actors, wondering what they were doing together. After you boarded the plane you didn't say a word, you had been contemplating whether or not to tell Chris how you feel.

“You okay there?” Chris asks, you take time with your words “Chris, that night when we kissed…...I-, I've had feelings for you, ever since I met you, I just love you so much and am so scared of losing you I never told you” you look up to see the older man is sitting right next to you, “I never thought you'd say those words, I love you more” Evans whispers in your ear, sending a chill down your spine.

Before you know it he's on top of you lining your neck with kisses, he makes his way to his lips where he shoves his tongue in, earning a quiet moan from you. He begins kissing you more passionately “this couldn't feel any better” you think to yourself. Chris begins to suck on the soft skin on your neck, moving his way down to your collarbone,as he gets up, soft purplish red marks begin to form in the places he has sucked. You look down to see a huge bulge in your pants begin to form, you want more but know that now isn't the time. 

As you enter his Massachusetts home, your nose fills up with a scent of pine and fresh cleaning. As you put your bags down you look over at Chris who is ecstatically playing with Dodger, a smile makes its way across your face, “thank you Chris” “anything for you bubba” you blush at the cute nickname. As you settle down you realize you're staying in the same room, same bed as Chris.

A few hours had passed and you're laying down in bed on your phone when you see Chris walk out of the shower, you can't help but stare at that beautiful body, he catches you staring and subtly lowers the towel revealing his v line as well as his dark brown hair lining it up. He approaches you and whispers “like what you see?” as you nod he jumps on top of you and crashes his lips on yours, he begins to grind his towel against your pants, making you harder. As his lips trace the same pattern as earlier you switch positions with him and throw his towel off.

His huge cock standing tall as ever right in front of you, as you begin stroking it you slowly apply saliva and begin bobbing up and down taking the meat into your mouth, Chris lets out a loud moan and throws his head back “fuck!” he yells as he places a hand on your head and begins to fuck your mouth, precum starts to dribble down your lips as you choke on the whole 9 inches of his dick. He lifts your head up and brings you into a kiss, “im gonna fuck you so hard” he bends you over and begins to dowse his fingers in lube the cold liquid pushing up against your tight asshole.

As he shoves one finger in you cry out “you okay babe?” Chris asks you respond by pushing up against the now two fingers being shoved inside of you. As he brings a third you yell “Fuck me Chris”, this lets the animal lose inside the Bostonian, he shoves the whole girth of his cock straight in with no warning, your moans cant be containted as he speeds up, shaking the bed. “Oh fuck babe” he says while jerking your dick off, “im gonna cum inside you” Evans begins to slow down as he shoots his steaming hot load all inside you. As the Cum fills you up he yells out “FUCK YES”, he flips you on your stomach and begins to slurp up your meat, he swirls his tongue around as you get closer “Chris im gonna-” you begin shooting ropes all over his beard and lips, you couldnt imagine a better site. As you finish shooting you lick the cum of his beard while making out with him.  
After you clean up and lie in bed, exhausted from earlier you look over to you boyfriend you smile at the title you gave him, “hey, let me top next time” he glares at you “not fuckin chance” he leans in for a kiss.


	4. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small altercation leads to a much bigger one in bed

After Breakfast the next morning you see Chris putting on his shoes and getting dressed, “where are you going” you ask “just out for a run babe”. The older man leaves the house. You decide to change into your swim trunks and have a quick workout, after, you lay on one of Chris’s chairs in front of the pool, deciding to lay in the sun for a bit. After a couple minutes of soaking in the sun you pull out your phone and go to the camera, you aim it directly above the bulge in your pants showing half of your abs, you're about to send it to Chris before deleting the photo. You raise the camera again, this time aiming it just at your chest and abs, you upload it to instagram, captioning it “good day to soak in the rays”. You put your phone down and begin to receive thousands of likes. 

A couple hours pass, and you walk out of the bedroom, meeting Evans in the living room. “Whats up babe”, “dont fuckin whats up me” Chris spits, “what the hell did I do” you ask concerned, “what is this” the Bostonian tosses his phone, you catch it and see the instagram photo you posted earlier, “Whats wrong with this?” you ask, “really!?, just posting your body out there for anyone to see?, I thought you were mine” he exclaims, “Chris, what is wrong with you, I don't belong to anyone and I can do whatever I please with my body” you spit back, venom dripping from your words, “No you can't” Chris yells, you raise an eyebrow, he looks away and storms off, “Chris!” you yell, but the only thing you hear back is the door slamming.

It's been several hours and Chris has only been ignoring you, he stepped out of the bedroom once to grab some food. As you pace around the living room thinking on what to do next you see a dodger lying down on the couch, in need of someone else, you decide to rest and lay down next to him, next thing you know you're fast asleep.

You wake up and make some breakfast, when putting away your dishes you see there's another pair of plates and cups, Chris already ate, “he's still mad” you think to yourself. You walk up to the wooden white door of the bedroom and decide to open it, you see Chris laying down with his back pressed up against the bed frame, he's watching the news. You walk up to him and he's still ignoring you, you decide to grab the remote and turn off the tv, “what!” he finally looks up at you. “Chris...I'm sorry, I should've considered how you felt, I love you so much please stop ignoring me’’. He stares into your eyes “your mine babe, let me fuck you”, he pulls you onto him, and you begin to lick and kiss all around his tattooed chest he moans loudly as you trace the outline of his eagle tattoo with your tongue, “you like that huh” he lifts your head up and throws off his black sweatpants leaving him naked, you lower yourself right above his tip, dripping precum, you tease him by lickin all round his cock, he grabs your head and kisses you passionately “stop teasing me you bitch” you spit on your hand and wrap it around the piece of meat you eventually begin bobbing up and down, you push even further as you inhale his pubes. He continues to moan louder and louder as you gag on his cock.

You swirl your tongue drawing more precum as the 33 year old flips you and begins to finger you, you cringe at the cold liquid, “want more” Evans whispers, “fuck yes” you respond instantly, as he makes a scissor motion he shoves a finger in your mouth and you begin to cover it in saliva, he shoves another in your ass as he preps his dick, he finally puts a third in and continues scissoring, he flips you this time so hes under you “ride this cock” he states, with no hesitation you force the 9 inches down and begin riding back and forth, theirs a sting at first but he begins to stroke your cock and all the pain turns into pleasure, you switch your riding to bouncing and Chris screams in pleasure “oh fuck, take this cum down your throat babe” he flips you on you back and shoots straigh down your throat and you gulp down the salty stream. He lifts you and begins to spoon you while returning two fingers to your hole, “cum for me babe” before you know it you're shooting your load all over your abbs”

“I love you Chris”, “love you too bubba”, “should I delete the post?” you aks as Chris walks into the bathroom to get cleaned up, “nah” he states casually “you look cute”, you smile while stepping into the shower.


	5. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hemsworth invites the two of you to his beach house as well as Sebastian Stan, how will this play out?

It's been a couple months since the vacation at Chris’s house and the two actors are finally done shooting this captain america, as they sit down at a coffee shop waiting for their uber to the airport you receive a text from Chris Hemsworth “hey mate I know your done shooting so why not take a vacation at my beach house?Sebastian is coming along and Evans should come as well” after a short conversation with the Australian you and Evans decided to take him up on the offer, their uber had arrived to take them to the airport.

It was a long flight with multiple connections, after 13 hours of flying they had finally arrived at the white painted outside of Hemsworth’s beach house. You knocked on the door and Chris H greeted the two of you, he was wearing a tank top with some shorts, it was evident you had hickeys all over his neck, he pulled you in for a hug “how are you mate”, he does the same to Evans, “good,good thank you for inviting us man”, “of course happy to have you” he responds.

After putting your bag in your rooms you and Chris headed down to the living room where Seb was sitting next from Chris, the two men got up and approached the other couple, “guys, we would like to tell you something” Seb said nervously, “the two of us are together” Hemsworth states loudly whilst bringing Seb in for a hug, “thats awesome Hemmy” Evans says with excitement, “we have something to say as well”, you frantically look around and meet Evans eyes “its okay” he whispers trying to calm you “the two of us are also dating”, he pulls you in for a hug. “Congrats mate!” Hemmy claps and Sebastian smiles.

After dinner the couples head to their separate rooms, you sit on the bed scrolling on your phone. “You okay?” Chris asks throwing on a black pair of sweatpants, “yeah, just wished you told me before you were gonna make it public”, “you know i'm in the relationship so im allowed to say right”, “not necessarily” you respond quickly “excuse me?, why the fuck am I not allowed to say anything but you are”, “chris thats not what I meant”, you grab his arm in an attempt to calm him but he frees himself, “stop being so controlling, you love me right? So act like it” the words stung as the Bostonian walked off. “Where are you going”, “for a walk, I need some time” he closes the door.

You lay back, full of regret as a tear rolls down your cheek and on to your pillow.

EVANS POV

“Why was he being so controlling, it's about time people knew he was mine”, Chris says to himself while exhaling and blowing his hair out of his face. As he exits the house from the backdoor he sees his fellow castmaste Sebastian Stan pacing around in the guest house, Chris had always been close to Seb and maybe even had a crush on him at certain points, he shakes those thoughts out of his head, he decides to help his friend “what's wrong Seb”, the 32 year old looks up, “Me and Chris got in a fight….. What's up with you”, he feels relaxed knowing they share problems. “Same with me Y/N has been so controlling of my life and you know how independent I usually am I just can't take it anymore!...Sorry Seb”, “don't be, I uh...leaked a dick pic I meant to send to Chris, it had his name written and everything, it was going everywhere on social media, Chris wasn't happy”. “Im sorry man, that really sucks”, “hey,why do you think Y/N is like that”, the Romanian probes, “I don't know, he cares more about what people think then about me sometimes”. The two men are now very close to each other, both needing release. “I care about you Chris”, “I-” before Evans can finish his sentence Sebastian crashes his lips onto Chris’s and Chris kisses more, the two men grind on each other and without breaking contact slip into the guest house, Sebastian slams Chris against the wall and shoves his knee in between Chris’s legs, rubbing against his crotch, Chris moans into the kiss as Sebastian begins to fuck his mouth with his tongue.

They break momentarily as Evans slips off his shirt and pants, Sebastian throws off his shirt and pants as well. He throws Chris on the Bed and gets on top of him, shoving Evans face into his crotch, “get it out if you really want it, don't use your hands, I wanna see that beautiful mouth of yours”, the younger of the two smirks. Chris begins soaking Sebs red underwear as he licks the constricted cock from base to tip, he sucks on it, drawing precum and staining the briefs, Chris moves his teeth to the elastic band and bites down to remove them. Rewarding him, Sebastian lifts his head up and kisses him, he licks his neck and bites leaving a purple bruise, “suck” he says, Chris gets down and begins taking the entire dick in his mouth, Seb throws his head back and moves his free hand to the back of Chris’s head “fuck yeah Chris, suck that cock”, Chris begins to bob his head faster as he swirls his tongue around the pink head of his costar, he never imagined Seb tasted this good, felt this good, he was loving every second of getting his face fucked.

Sebastian shoved Chris further and further until his pubes were all in Chris’s face, “oh fuck, im gonna cum soon babe”, Chris picks up the pace as Seb pulls his hair back, Sebastian begins to shoot thick ropes of cum down Chris’s throat forcing him to gag and cough some of it up, “Good boy” Seb says while smirking. The two men stripped fully and fucked all night, Chris had second thoughts but he was caught up in the moment, Sebastian was looking for a way to release his built up tension from Hemsworth.


End file.
